A Christmas Gift
by Vinividivinci
Summary: Jack receives a surprise gift just in time for Christmas. A short, one chapter story for the holiday. J/S at the end.


**Merry Christmas all (or happy Boxing Day). Just a short, one-chapter fix with a teeny bit of angst but mostly fluff to celebrate the holiday season.**

"I'm sorry Sir, there's nothing more we can do. You've been on borrowed time with that knee for a few years now. I'm actually surprised you've been able to keep going as long as you have." Janet spoke softly, knowing that she had just told the man in front of her – a galactic hero, a man of honor and courage, and her friend, that his career as a field officer was over. They'd both known it was coming but she'd hoped, for his sake, that it would last at least a couple of more years.

This last mission, where the team had had to run for their lives, had put an end to that dream. Just before reaching the gate the Colonel had got his foot caught in some small animal hole and had badly twisted the knee. It turned out that the damage had been more extensive than he'd first thought and he was now scheduled for surgery. He was also out of action – permanently.

"Don't say anything to anyone yet Doc", Jack replied, not looking at her. "I'll tell the General."

"And your team?" She sat down beside him and let her shoulder rest against his. It was the only comfort she knew he'd allow – at least right now.

"Yeah", he stopped and sighed. "Yeah, I'll tell them too – but not now, not today. We're – they're off for a couple of weeks for the holidays. I'll tell them after that." He grinned slightly. "Wouldn't want to make them too happy for Christmas."

"_Happy_? Sir, they'll be devastated!"

Without replying he hopped down off the table. Okay, it was more of an ungainly, one-footed stumble, although he managed to stay on that one foot. He grabbed the crutches beside him and moved slowly to the door. Janet felt like crying. Although he hadn't said anything, she could see how crushed he was by the way he walked, his head down, moving as slowly as an old man.

He turned just as he got to the door. "It'll be fine Janet. It's – time. I'm too old to be out there running with a bunch of young kids. That kind of adventure is for them. I've had my time and now – I guess I'm ready to sit on my dock and fish!"

She wanted to respond, to tell him he wasn't too old and he certainly had a lot more in store for him than retirement at his cabin, but she knew he wouldn't listen. Not now. Now he needed to grieve. She just hoped he would get over this.

Jack slowly made his way to the surface. He couldn't drive since it was his right knee that was a mess so a driver was waiting for him. He sighed deeply and rested against the elevator wall. It hadn't quite sunk in yet, although he knew it soon would. All he could think about now was getting home and putting his leg up. He'd think about what was next – later.

As he looked out of the window on the way home he could see the Christmas lights on many of the houses. The white snow looked beautiful with the twinkling colors shining on the cold, satin carpet. It was hard to believe the holiday was just a few days away. Sam had invited them all over for Christmas dinner but now he didn't think he'd go. His mood would simply ruin the holiday for everyone. He'd call and say he was sick.

He thanked the driver and got out of the car and stood silently as it drove away and then he turned and looked at the front of his cold, dark house. For the first time, in a long time, a wave of loneliness and despair washed over him. He laughed softly, humorlessly and made his way inside. No, he really wasn't going to go to Carter's. He was in no mood for Christmas.

* * *

"Have you heard from Jack?" Sam held the phone in the crook of her neck as she vacuumed her carpet. She was cleaning her house so it was ready when the guys came over in a couple of days for Christmas.

"Hmm Daniel? What?" She suddenly noticed some dust bunnies under her couch. "The Colonel? What about him?"

"I was wondering if you've heard anything from him. I've tried to call him a few times but there's never any answer at his place. I drove by and his truck was there but he didn't seem to be home. I was just worried about him."

"Oh", she frowned and sat down on her couch. "No, I haven't heard anything, but he doesn't usually call me when he's off. Did you talk to Janet? I know his knee was pretty sore when we got back from our last mission. Maybe he stayed in the Infirmary."

"_Jack_? I doubt that Sam. I'll give her a call though, just to check. I'll see if Teal'c has heard from him."

After she hung up the phone Sam sat for a while, thinking about the Colonel. She'd been worried about him when they'd gotten back, but he'd waved her off with a grin.

"I'm fine Major – I'll put my let up, put a little ice on it and watch TV. It'll be good as new in a few days."

She shouldn't have listened to him. She should have waited to see what Janet said. Maybe he'd been hurt worse than they'd thought. Maybe he was still in the Infirmary, all alone. Damn! She stood up suddenly and picked up the phone.

"He's fine Sam", Janet told her. "He went home right after you did."

Sam was relieved to hear Janet's words, although she wondered a bit at her tone of voice. There was something – off – about the way she sounded. Still, she knew the fine doctor wouldn't give away any personal or confidential information so there was no point pressing her.

As she slowly replaced the phone she thought of the Colonel again. It could never be – but she wished -! With a deep breath she stood up and began to clean.

* * *

"What is it Walter?" General Hammond stood beside the Sergeant, watching as the gate turned. "Have we received an IDC?"

"Uh – it's coming in now Sir." There was a slight pause until Walter turned in surprise. "It's Edora Sir."

The General frowned and then nodded. "Open the Iris."

* * *

The phone rang again and Jack was tempted to ignore it, just like he'd done with all the other calls. Finally though, with a sigh, he reached over and picked it up. They'd soon be at his door if he kept ignoring their calls.

He'd spent the last few days in a fog of self-pity and depression. He knew it was futile, that it served no purpose but he couldn't seem to help it. He'd realized when he'd gotten back from the SGC that he was now without anything at all. His career was done, finished – at least as far as being a field officer was concerned. No career and – no family, no wife, no child – no son to come home to, to love and to play with. No son to watch grow up, grow into a fine young man. No, there was not much left for him, not now.

"Hello – oh, General Hammond, hello Sir. … Right now Sir? ….. Okay, I'll be there, but I'm afraid I'll need a driver. …. Yes Sir, thank you."

He hung up the phone and regarded it curiously. For the first time in days he could feel himself have some interest in something. All the General had said was that someone important was coming to see him and he was needed at the base asap. He just hoped it wasn't the Tokra – that's all he needed.

"General?" He knocked on the edge of his CO's door. "You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Jack, come in, come in and sit down."

Jack hobbled in, although he'd been able to get rid of the crutches. His knee was still in the brace and he knew it would stay that way until he was ready for surgery. "Thank you Sir." He gingerly sat in the chair and let out a breath of relief. Walking hurt like hell. "So – you said someone was here to see me?"

"Well, not here yet exactly, but soon."

"Uh – can you tell me who it is? It's not the Tokra I hope General. I really don't want to see them – unless it's Jacob. He's okay – but the rest of them can just stay away."

"No Jack it's not the Tokra. Look -" Just then the gate activation alarm sounded. Hammond glanced over and then stood up. "Come, you'll see in a moment." He walked over to Jack and gave him a hand to help him stand. He then gave him a gentle slap on the shoulder.

Jack was surprised went the General walked towards the gate room rather than the control room. It must really be someone important if they were going to meet him – or maybe her – right at the gate. At least that meant it couldn't be anyone bad or dangerous. Although he was still curious as to whom it could be.

The gate finished dialing and there was a short pause when a man walked out – a man holding a small bundle. He looked familiar but Jack couldn't quite place him. "Who -" A noise interrupted his words. A strange noise – one rarely if ever heard in the gate room. It was the sound of a baby crying.

"What the -?" Jack watched as the man walked down the ramp, jiggling the bundle gently. "Sir?" Jack turned to Hammond. "What's going on?"

"I'm not quite sure Colonel." The General looked confused and alarmed as well. He nodded towards the visitor. "This is Roban – he is from Edora and wanted to speak with you."

O'Neill closed his eyes briefly. That's where he remembered him from. Roban and Patrina, his wife, had been neighbors of Laira. He frowned then – what was the man doing here?

"Jack", Hammond said. "Roban contacted us earlier today and told us he wanted to bring something to you from a friend. I'll let him explain in more detail, but why don't we head to the briefing room first?"

Jack followed Hammond and Roban – after he'd given the man a nod and said a brief 'hello'. The baby continued to cry and Jack had this sudden urge to reach out and take it. Roban obviously didn't know how to pacify a baby. Jack hadn't really seen it as it was still covered in the blanket, but from the sounds it couldn't be more than six or eight months old. He wondered briefly if it was a boy or girl and what it was doing here, with Roban. Maybe it was sick and the man was hoping for some help.

As he limped into the briefing room he allowed himself to think briefly of his time on Edora and of Laira. He wondered how she was – although he hadn't been in love with her, he had found some comfort with her, especially when he thought he was never returning to earth. He hoped she was doing well and that she'd found someone to love and who would love her.

By the time Jack arrived in the briefing room the other two men – and the baby – had already arrived. Roban continued to try and comfort the baby who was still crying.

"Uh – it may be hot", Jack finally said something, feeling badly for the little guy or girl.

Roban nodded and proceeded to unwrap the crying bundle. He then put the baby over his shoulder and tried to pat its back.

Jack froze. Roban had his back to him so the baby was facing him. God! It was Charlie. "What – who?"

He reached over and grabbed a chair and practically fell into it, suddenly sure that he was going to fall over.

"Jack – are you okay?" Hammond looked at him in concern, worried at the pale face and glazed eyes of his 2IC. "What's wrong?"

"Who – who is that baby?" he finally managed to gasp out. His eyes lifted until the met the compassionate brown ones of the man holding the baby.

"His name is Jon", Roban told him gently. "He is your son."

"No – " Jack whispered. "He's – my son is dead. Who is he?"

"I told you, he is your son. Laira asked that we bring him to you. She said he must be with his father."

"Jack?" Hammond reached out and grasped his shoulder. "I'm sorry son, I didn't realize. Roban told me he had something for you from Laira – if I had known I wouldn't have surprised you like this."

"But – I don't understand." Jack rubbed his hands over his face. His mouth felt bone dry and he looked around briefly for a glass. Hammond seemed to know what he needed and quickly went over and poured him some water. After drinking deeply he looked up – ready to figure out what was going on.

"Okay – I don't know what's going on here so you'd better start talking!"

Roban nodded, trying to speak over the now whimpering baby. "I am sorry – I believe going through the gate has frightened him." He seemed to realize he was stalling so he took a deep breath and began to speak. "Laira found out – after you had returned to your home – that she was with child. We counseled her to get in touch and tell you, but she refused. She said you had too strong a sense of duty, that you would return. She believed that you would not want to stay on Edora, that your place was here and that -" he stopped and looked uncomfortable, "that there was most likely someone on Earth who had your heart. She named him Jonathan, after you", he finally finished.

After a short silence Jack spoke quietly. "Why now?"

The other man suddenly looked sad. "She is gone. She became ill a short while ago – the wasting disease. When she knew she was going to die she made us promise she would bring the child to you. It was quick", he told the other two men. "She did not suffer and she was confident you would take the child and love him. She said you were a good man, an honorable man."

No one spoke for quite a few minutes. Both Roban and Hammond looked as if they didn't quite know what to do. Jack sat, stunned, not sure how to feel or what to do. A sudden wail from the baby had him looking up. Without thought he stood and took a few, halting steps towards Roban. "Let me." He reached over, his hands shaking, and took the bundle. Two brown eyes, awash in tears, gazed at him. Almost instantly the baby's cries stopped as he peered at the man holding him.

His little lips were still quivering and he reached up with his fist and began to suck on it. Jack stared at the small child in his arms. He could still see Charlie in him but he could also see some differences. This _wasn't_ Charlie – but he was pretty sure it was his son. About Laira – well, he couldn't handle that too right now, not when he was still trying to take in the fact that he had a son he hadn't known about. Later, when he was alone, he'd remember her and grieve. But now ….

God – his _son_! He didn't know - he couldn't think. What was he going to do?

"Son?" Hammond's voice had him looking up. "Are you okay? Do you need some help?"

He blinked and then looked back at the baby, who was still sucking away on his fingers. He reached up a very shaky hand and gently stroked the soft, downy hair on the baby's head. Instead of getting frightened or moving away, the baby instantly cuddled up next to him, his head on his shoulder.

"He knows who you are", Roban told him, a smile on his face. "Laira said it would be so." He nodded to himself once and then stood. "I should return", he told them. "I promised my wife I would not be long. She worries and she is also with child."

"How old is he?" Jack asked, ignoring what the other man had said. He knew he could figure it out – after all there had only been the once – but right now his brain wasn't working at all and he couldn't seem to remember how long ago it had been since he was on Edora.

"He is five months", Roban told him. "His full name is Jonathon Garan O'Neill – she insisted", he smiled again. "He is healthy and a very happy baby, although Laira said she is sure he will be mischievous – like his father. She told me to tell you she is sorry she didn't inform you about Jonathan before but is happy you will get to know him." He watched for a moment as Jack sat with a now sleeping baby. He smiled at Hammond. "It is time for me to go."

The General stood and put out his hand. "Thank you Roban. We will make sure everything is okay here. I know Jack will make a good father. If there's ever anything we can do – "

Hammond escorted the Edoran man to the gate room while Jack continued to sit, simply staring at his son. He swallowed convulsively. He'd wondered what to do with his life. Well – he'd just been given an answer, but he didn't know if he could do it.

"Are you alright Jack?" Hammond walked back into the room and looked in concern at his friend and subordinate. He knew this must have been a huge surprise and he cursed himself for the way he had handled it.

"Yeah, I think so." Jack lifted his head. He still looked half in shock but the General was glad to see that some color had returned to his face. "I'm still a bit uh surprised."

"We should do a check of his DNA, just to make sure."

O'Neill nodded but then said softly. "He's mine."

Hammond canted his head. "You're so sure?"

"Yes. He – he looks just like – Charlie. I saw it as soon as I walked in.

That explained his reaction, thought Hammond. "I believe you, but we should still do it, just in case there are questions."

"Questions – as to his paternity", the General explained when Jack looked at him quizzically. "I'm going to have to make some calls to get him a believable birth certificate."

Jack bent his head and gave the sleeping boy a soft kiss. "He's mine", he said again. "There won't be trouble will there?"

"No, there shouldn't be – not if you plan to keep him?" Hammond knew what Jack had suffered over the loss of his first son and thought this might be a means of redemption for the younger man. Still, it would also mean some real changes in his life.

"Yeah, I'll keep him." His expression suddenly changed – it was as if something was now right in Jack's world. Hammond didn't think he'd ever quite seen that look on Jack's face. "He's my son George - I have a son."

* * *

Dinner was almost ready and everyone was here except for the Colonel. He'd called and said he was coming over and was bringing a small surprise. He'd sounded happy – happier than she'd ever heard him. She'd tried to get him to tell her what the surprise was, but he'd refused.

"You'll see Carter. Uh – by the way, who all is coming over?"

"Teal'c and Daniel of course, Janet and Cassie are coming as well. The General said he'd stop by a little later but he can't make it for dinner. He's spending Christmas with his daughter."

"Okay then – I'll see you in a little while. Uh, don't worry if I'm a bit late."

Jack grinned as he hung up the phone. Oh – he was still unsure about what he was going to do now that he was off SG1, but the future seemed bright, rather than dark and dreary. And the reason for that was one tiny, brown eyed little bundle of energy. He heard a noise at that moment and hurried – as fast as his gimpy knee would allow him – to the crib over by his bed and lifted his newly awakened son up into his arms.

"So Jon, you finally decided to wake up did you? Well, we'd better get you all dressed up because you're going to meet your family tonight. These people are _very_ special kiddo and I want you to look your best. No wet or dirty diapers now!"

As he carried him to the change table and set him down, Jack thought back to the last couple of days. They'd been a whirlwind of activity as he'd run around (thankfully Hammond had provide him with an Airman to drive him) shopping for Jon. He'd needed to buy everything – from diapers to furniture to formula. All the while he'd kept his son close to him, refusing to let him out of his sight for even a moment.

It had taken all of ten seconds for Jack to fall madly in love with him. By the end of the second day it was as if he could barely remember a time when he _hadn't_ known or loved his son. The little boy had him thoroughly and absolutely wrapped around his little fingers.

He was a good boy – a happy boy like Roban had said, although he did have fussy periods. Jack figured he was missing his mother and at those times grew sad himself. No boy should grow up without a mother. He also felt a terrible sadness for Laira, who would not have the chance to see her son grow up. Death was a terrible thing.

Jack had spent many long evenings feeling badly for having slept with her. He knew it had made it all that much harder when he left and returned home. He was pretty sure she had loved him – which made him feel even worse. When he looked at his son, however, he couldn't help but be glad. That one moment of weakness – when he'd given up and thought he would never return home – had resulted in one of the best things that had ever happened to him after the birth of his eldest son.

"I'll have to tell you about your big brother Jon – when you're older. I'm sure he's watching out for you now – you would have loved him." Jack picked him up and blew soft raspberries on his tummy, causing him to erupt in beautiful laughter. It couldn't help but make him laugh along with his son.

By the time the driver dropped him off at Sam's he knew he was almost an hour late. He wasn't used to getting babies ready – not anymore. Besides that, Jon had slept later than usual. Jack laughed – after only two days he was already an expert. He asked the Airman to help cart some of the baby stuff to the door while he carried Jon. "Thanks, I'm good", he told the young man – who gave him a smile and a nod.

"And congratulations Sir. He's beautiful."

He waited impatiently, and somewhat nervously, for someone to answer the door. He could hardly wait to share his good news with his friends, but he was also a little apprehensive as to how they – oh come on, admit it Jack – how _she_ would react. Would she hate him for having slept with Laira? Would she feel even more betrayed than he thought she'd been when he'd been rescued? God, he hoped –

"Sir! Merry Christmas!" Sam was standing there, looking gorgeous – even more so than usual. She was wearing a holly red sweater that sparkled, and which hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was done up more than usual and she was wearing red bow earrings and a matching necklace. Everything about her sparkled.

"Merry Christmas Sam", he said, noticing her reaction when he used her name – something he usually never did. "Uh, sorry I'm late but it took me a while to get Jon ready."

She looked in shock as he unbundled the baby from his car seat. He left the seat in her entrance way and removed the baby's hat. He'd been bundled up in the snuggly that covered the seat so wasn't wearing a coat. He was wearing a tiny little red t-shirt with a picture of a reindeer and little jeans. Jack held him up with pride.

"Sir – Colonel – who's this?"

"This, Sam, is my son – Jonathan O'Neill – but I just call him Jon." He glanced at her in some trepidation although he kept his voice light. He crossed his fingers and carefully explained what had happened – including the fact that he'd only been with Laira the once. He felt uncomfortable and embarrassed, but knew it was important she understood.

Why that was – he refused to think about too deeply right now. He had a new son to think about, a new career and hell, he wasn't sure what to do about either. What he did know, however, was that suddenly possibilities had opened up and he was not about to screw them up.

"He's beautiful!" she finally spoke, a gentle smile on her face. "You must be so happy Sir."

"Jack. And yeah – I – it's been a long time but he was the best Christmas present ever."

"I'm glad – Jack. You deserve -"

"Hey! What's taking you guys so long?" We're hungry in here!" Daniel's voice interrupted their hallway conversation.

With a smile Jack gestured to Sam to lead the way. Before she did, however, she looked at him with a question.

"What is it Sam?" he asked, knowing her well.

"Uh – can I hold him Sir?" She looked at him a little sheepishly but then smiled widely when he passed over the little boy, who gurgled in delight. "He looks just like you!" She kissed his cheek and rubbed her face against his.

Jack wondered if she had any idea what her words, followed by that kiss, had done to him. God!

They walked into the room together, Sam holding a giggling baby and Jack following with a huge grin on his face.

"What is this O'Neill?" Teal'c caught it first and looked at Jack with raised brows. "Who is this child?"

"Hi everyone! I'd like to introduce you to Jonathan O'Neill, my son." He watched as everyone oohed and aahed and paid attention to Jon. The baby was lapping it up – his eyes sparkling (he was pretty sure Laira had been right. That was a mischievous look if he'd ever seen one) and his lips open in a happy but rather slobbery smile. Yup – he was teething.

That evening there was much discussion and teasing and laughter – and some sadness and regret when they learned that Jack was retiring from SG1. Still, they were thrilled for him and by the end of the evening Jon had two new uncles, an honorary Grandfather (George claimed he had special dibs on the baby as he'd seen Jon first.), and two new aunts. Cassie had been in heaven and Janet had given him a smile and a knowing look.

"So, things are working out better than you'd thought", she said softly to him at one point, when they were both alone. "I was worried, but it looks like retirement isn't such a bad thing after all."

"No", he smiled at her in gratitude. "No, I'm actually kind of looking forward to it, although I'll miss the action and I'll miss all you guys."

"Miss us? You won't miss us in the least. With that little munchkin you're gonna get awfully tired of us. We're going to be over a lot."

"You'll babysit?" he asked hopefully.

"Anytime! He's adorable Jack!"

"Just like his father?"

She hit him playfully on the arm. "But a lot less trouble."

Sam watched the Colonel throughout the evening, marveling at how happy and relaxed he appeared. She too knew about his first son and was pleased for him. She hated thinking about the fact that he was no longer going to be on their team – but based on some of the looks she'd received that evening she kind of figured he wasn't going to forget her. She felt a tingling in her stomach and toes – a feeling she hadn't experienced since falling in love with Timothy Blather in tenth grade. She glanced at him again as he sat there with Jon on his lap. Oh yes, the future had some interesting possibilities.

It had been a wonderful Christmas.

**Epilogue**

"Okay Jon – it's over to Auntie Janet and Cassie's house tonight. You be a good boy and don't give them any grief, okay? Daddy's going to be late – very late. In fact, if things go well I may not see you until tomorrow."

He dressed the little boy up, although now that spring was here he didn't have to dress him so warmly. It was easier getting around town, although he still didn't drive a lot. He was scheduled to go in for surgery in a week's time and was hiring a live-in nanny for when he recuperated.

He was also thinking of going back to college. He'd had the chance to stay on with the Air Force but decided instead to start a whole new life. He had a great pension so he didn't really need to work, but knew he'd go crazy after awhile, especially once Jon started to school. No – it was best that he got back into something.

After much thought, and some discussion with Sam, he decided to go back to get his teacher's certificate. With the degrees he had already and his Air Force experience he only needed a year's schooling before he could become a teacher. He decided that he wanted to work with troubled teens. He figured that he'd had lots of experience with raw recruits already – which probably weren't that much different.

The doorbell suddenly rang and he limped to the door, Jon held carefully in one arm. "Sam!" He smiled at her as she walked in. She leaned forward and gave Jon a kiss. "Hey, what about me?" Jack asked, sounding hurt.

"You? Have you been a good boy today Jack?" she batted her eyes at him.

"No – is that a problem?"

"A problem? Oh no. In fact, you deserve a _big_ kiss." She proceeded to follow through and left him without air in his lungs – and his son beginning to fuss at being squished.

"Okay – not that I'm complaining, but _why_ did I deserve that?"

"Because you were a bad boy – and I _love_ bad boys."

He loved his son – he really, really did. Right now, however, he was wishing him in Hades. He didn't want to go out – no, he wanted to stay in with Sam but instead – the doorbell rang again.

"I wonder who that could be?" he frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone.

"Janet?" He looked in surprise at the miniature doctor. "Uh – weren't we supposed to go to your place and drop the baby off?"

"Oh yeah – but I was in the neighborhood and thought it would be easier to stop and pick him up. If that's okay of course?"

Who was he to quibble? In fact, he was ready to get down on his knees – as bad as they were – and thank whoever had been responsible for this great idea.

By the time Janet had left, carrying a happy baby (who gave his father a huge grin when he'd been kissed goodnight), Jack was certain he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Uh – I guess we should go", he told Sam. He then noticed that she wasn't dressed for a fancy restaurant. There was definitely something he was missing. "You do want to go, don't you?"

"Well, not exactly", she confessed. "I thought – if it was okay with you – we could just stay in tonight and order out. It's been a busy week and I thought it would be nice to just relax."

"Sure, sounds good", he assured her, although inside he was singing. "As long as you don't think you'll get bored?"

"With you – never!"

They'd been 'dating' for just over a month. Once life had settled in a bit with Jon he'd gotten up the courage to ask her out. It had been awkward at first but they'd finally gotten over the weirdness of it and had moved to the 'wanting to move to the next step but unsure how to do it' point in a relationship. He was pretty sure _this_ was how to do it. He had to admire Sam for being the one to change things up.

"You arranged to have Janet come here, didn't you?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes. I hope that doesn't bother you?"

"Bother me? Hell no – I just wish I'd thought of it."

They spent the evening talking and laughing and cuddling. It was late – almost midnight – when their passionate but circumspect kisses turned into something more. As Jack felt Sam's hand slide up under his shirt he thanked his lucky stars he'd fallen in love with a courageous woman.

"Okay?" she asked softly, suddenly worried about having taken that next step.

"Oh yeah! Don't stop."

And she didn't – and they did – and they all lived happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
